University of Oxford
by shirokuro hime
Summary: Universitas Oxford..saat kalian mendengar nama itu kalian berpikir tentang universitas tersohor di inggris dan lulusan dari situ pasti sangat pintar dan ahli.Tetapi ada seluk beluk yang tidak diketahui oleh mahasiswa di sana dan sialnya..salah satu mahasiswa muda dari Indonesia terkena getahnya.


**A/N : Konnichiwa minna-san watashi hime desuu ini. FF saya yang ke 3 untuk hetalia #gananya jadi...to the point aja ya **

**.**

**University of Oxford**

**.**

**Hetalia owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Listening to : What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club**

**Watching : Tales of Hetalia**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Universitas Oxford-

Saat kau mendengar nama itu pasti kau akan membayangkan universitas terkemuka di inggris itu dengan fasilitas yang lengkap,dan lulusannya pasti seorang ahli.

Tetapi

Universitas itu memiliki seluk beluk yang bahkan 1 orang dosen atau siapapun tidak tahu.

Dan sialnya..

Seorang Mahasiswa muda dari Indonesia terkena getahnya.

26 Januari 20xx 7:53 AM

"Eka!"

Sosok berambut ikal hitam itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Willem!"

Pemuda bule yang tadi mengejarnya berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Pagi,kau mau ke kelas sir Alexander?"Tanyanya.

"Pagi,yap"balasnya.

"Ya udah kita sama-sama"seraya si pemuda bule yang dipanggil 'willem' tadi menepuk bahunya.

"By the way...suhu hari ini menurun ya"Eka mengganti topik.

Willem melihat jamnya

10 Derajat

"Yap,musim dingin kali ini agak buruk"

Eka menghela napas seraya mengangkat tangannya.

"Setidaknya tidak seburuk di amerika,bayangkan saja kita bersama salju -5 baik aku langsung pulang ke rumahku yang hangat"

Pemuda jabrik dengan syal biru disebelahnya hanya menyikut sikunya tanda 'tolong jangan pulang'.

Setelah membeli kopi di kantin Willem dan Eka memasuki kelas di lorong sebelah kanan untuk pelajaran hukum sir alexander.

"Eka!"

Lagi-lagi suara yang memanggilnya.

"Gilbert.."

"Hai kawan!lama tidak bertemu sejak liburan musim dingin ini!"Sahutnya dengan gayanya yang narsis.

"Kau lupa denganku?"Dengus Willem kesal karena dia merasa 'dilupakan' oleh sahabatnya ini.

"Jangan merajuk dong!aku baru saja mau menyapamu!"Rayu Gilbert.

" ~~~"Sikap anak-anak Willem makin menjadi-jadi.

"Duh..sudah dong!kalian ini seperti anak-anak saja!"Lerai Eka.

"Wahahaha!Hero sepertiku tidak anak-anak seperti kalian!"

3 pemuda yang baru saja mengadakan pembicaraan itu langsung 'familliar' dengan pemilik suara tadi.

"Alfred!"

"Jangan lupakan aku.."Aksen british yang kental keluar dari mulut pemuda beralis tebal disebelah Alfred.

"Arthur..kupikir kalian tidak masuk sampai Februari"kata Gilbert yang sekarang sudah duduk di tempat duduknya yang berada di pojok kanan meja dosen.

"Hahaha!pertukaran pelajar itu tidak terlalu lama ternyata!cuma 2 minggu!"

"Yap..pemuda jepang dan cina itu..Kiku Honda dan Wang Yao..bagaimana mereka disini?"Tanya arthur kalem.

"Biasa saja..Si Honda itu sangat sopan,formal dan sangat pintar!bahkan di pelajaran Sir Ludwig dia mendapat 100! Kau bayangkan saja!"Jelas Gilbert panjang lebar.

"Dan Wang Yao itu...dia dimarahi karena bawa bawa panda..tapi tetap saja dia seperti si Honda itu **PINTAR**!"Kata pintar ditekankan nadanya oleh Willem.

"Oh iya!"Celetuk Gilbert,tiba-tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Sewaktu kalian lagi perpindahan pelajar ke jepang dan China ada sesuatu kejadian yang aneh"

"Ah...15 murid hilang itu ya?"tambah Willem.

"Kalo gak salah dari 7 dari fakultas hukum,5 dari Fakultas Ekonomi,dan 3 dari Fakultas kedokteran"jelas Gilbert sambil memutar matanya.

"Hee..ada kejadian menarik pada kita tidak disini ya.."Kata Alfred seraya menyiku pemuda british di sebelahnya.

"Kalian juga harus berhati-hati..kata kepolisian inggris mungkin kasus ini belum berakhir"

-Koridor Oxford- 16:37 PM

"Gawat,aku telat"Eka berlari melewati lorong-lorong Oxford sambil berlari seperti dikejar setan.

Ia ada janji bersama Willem,Gilbert,Alfred,dan Arthur untuk makan malam bersama di salah 1 restoran dekat universitasnya.

Dia melihat jam berkali-kali,takut telat.

"Hah...gara-gara Sir Alexander memuji skripsiku,masa aku disuruh buat skripsi lagi...gila itu namanya"Dengus eka sambil mengutuk dosen berkepala botak itu.

TOLONG!

Spontan Eka memberhentikan langkahnya.

samar dia mendengar suara.

suara yang meminta tolong..

Apa itu cuma pikiranku?

Iris mata hitam keabu-abuannya menoleh lagi ke jam

Mungkin cuma perasaanku...pikirnya.

TOLONG!

Suara itu makin membesar.

Di pelipis Eka mengucur keringat,tanda dia takut.

Ya,pemuda indonesia itu memang sangat dia pernah iseng-iseng diikat oleh Willem dan Gilbert pake selimut baru disuruh nonton Paranormal activity sampe tuntas hasilnya...yah trauma itu sangat-sangat membekas di dalam hati dan pada saat haloween dia berdiam diri di apertemen kecil di sebelah universitas tersohor di dunia itu.

Pergi saja Eka.

Tubuhnya menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

Namun Otaknya menyuruh dia mencari sumber suara itu.

Akhirnya tekadnya bulat dia memilih mencari sumber suara itu.

Indonesia~~~ tanah airku~~ ta- (ringtone Eka)

PIP

"Eka?Kau dimana?"Gilbert menghubungi Eka karena khawatir belum sampai juga di restoran tempat mereka janji untuk makan malam.

"M-maaf wil,barangku ada yang ketinggalan jadi aku balik lagi ke kampus.30 menit lagi aku bakal disana"

"Ok,cepat ya! kami sudah memesan nih"

"iya iya"

Eka menaruh hpnya kembali ke jaketnya dan merapikan lagi syal merahnya serta mengikat tali sepatu nike-nya.

Dia berjalan kembali menuju koridor sumber suara tersebut.

TOLONG!

Suara itu semakin keras,membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Dia mengatur napasnya dan kembali berjalan selangkah demi selangkah.

Eka menyipitkan matanya karena ada pintu terbuka setengah di sisi kananya.

Karena dia mendengar orang bercakap-cakap di dalam dia memutuskan untuk mengintip-sedikit.

Eka mengintip dari kiri dan..

Spontan dia terjatuh karena melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Dia ketakutan setengah mati sampai tak bisa berdiri bahkan dia terbata-bata.

"A-aa"

Dia mencoba untuk berdiri namun gagal karena kakinya bergetar hebat.

Di keningnya keringat bercucuran seakan tidak akan pernah habis.

Pupil di matanya mengecil-.

"Ng?sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu dari luar.."Tiba-tiba seseorang dari ruangan itu berbicara.

"Coba cek saja.."Usul seseorang di sebelahnya.

GAWAT!

Dia akan kesini!Eka berusaha untuk bangkit namun sia-sia saja badannya tidak bisa.

Orang itu semakin dekat..

Tidak...dia tidak akan berakhir sekarang..tidak sebelum dia bisa mencapai cita-citanya

Cklek

Pintu terbuka

.

.

-Bersambung-

.

.

Author note :

Pagi/siang/malam readers!

Ini FF ane untuk hetalia yang ke...hm..berapa ya...kayaknya 3 deh..

Kali ini ane pingin buat adventure gitu~~ *plak.

Entah kenapa waktu lagi nonton another ide FF ini tiba muncul #gak nyambung.

Setelah itu saya mencari banyak referensi dari mbah gugel,buku,dan anime dan simsalabim abrakadabra wingardium leviosa avada kedavra (lah kok malah nyasar ke heri puter?) Jadi deh FF ini!

Ane harap FF yang gaje dan alur cerita gak nyambung ini disukai! #mimpi keles

Btw sir alexander itu bukan siapa-siapa cuma tokoh yang sengaja saya buat :3

akhir kata jangan lupa ngereview fav dan follow

setiap review ,fav,atau follow membuat imajinasi saya meninggi #modus


End file.
